Lágrimas de Chuva
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Soujirou está imerso em seus pensamentos quando uma inocente chuva o leva de encontro a um possível doce futuro.


_**Lágrimas de Chuva  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer** : Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, mas a Watsuki-sensei. Caso pertencesse, o Soujirou ganharia um pouquinho mais de destaque na trama e eu roubaria a sakabatou do Kenshin.

- # - # -

Aqui estou eu, mais uma vez, mirando este rio parado.

Sinto-me como se o mundo tivesse parado há três anos, no dia em que Kenshin me derrotou na base do grupo Juppongatana. Naquele dia os meus sentimentos mais verdadeiros despertaram. Estava tão confuso com o turbilhão que me acometera que sequer vi direito os erros que cometia.

Para falar a verdade, _continuo_ confuso.

Faz três anos que procuro algo que não sei. Apenas vou seguindo pelas estradas, tentando encontrar o sentido de minha vida. O motivo de minha existência. Achei que Kenshin pudesse me guiar e me fazer enxergar a vida da mesma maneira que ele faz.

Mas acho que nem Battousai descobriu ainda o sentido da vida.

Já é madrugada, as ruas estão desertas. Isso me faz lembrar do dia em que conheci Shishio-san... Foi a visão mais aterradora que já tive na vida ! Parecia saído de uma daquelas histórias de terror que meus irmãos costumavam contar tarde da noite e que eu ouvia escondido, fascinado e curioso.

O mais engraçado foi que aquele que todos chamavam de maníaco assassino foi o único que olhou para mim. Não me olhou como alguém sujo; era como se tivesse uma certa admiração. Talvez pelo meu sofrimento silencioso. Pela minha resignação. Não sei direito, mas confiava plenamente nele. Sabia que ele conseguia me enxergar por trás de todas as aparências enganosas e aquilo já era suficiente.

Acho que vou recomeçar a andar, antes que cause a suspeita de algum policial.

_Ainda sou Seta Soujirou, antigo membro do grupo Juppongatana._

Estranho, por que há tantas pessoas vindo do sentido contrário ? Acho deve haver alguma casa de chá por ali. O engraçado é que continuo invisível para o mundo... Tenho uma ânsia profunda de provar que existo, deixar uma marca no mundo.

Será que todas as mortes que causei foram esta marca ? Pensava em algo mais positivo, que fizesse meu falecido pai – a única pessoa naquela família que realmente me amava – se orgulhar de mim. Orgulhar-se de seu _bastardo_.

Esses pensamentos me tiraram de sintonia de tal forma que acabei trombando num homem. Sorri humildemente enquanto ele se afastava com palavras rudes. Por que diabos eu não consigo parar de sorrir ? Por mais que tente, este sorriso idiota não desaparece do meu rosto. Temo que nunca vá desaparecer.

Acho que esta máscara que uso não vai se partir. É muito mais fácil olhar o mundo com um sorriso nos lábios do que se expor e sofrer ainda mais. Não, tenho medo... Já basta o que meus irmãos me fizeram quando eu era pequeno.

Talvez se eu tivesse _aquela_ pessoa a meu lado... Tenho certeza de que ele saberia me levar até o caminho correto.

O que fiz da minha vida desde que Kenshin me libertou ? Tenho ajudado aqueles que precisam, escondo-me da polícia por diversas vezes, faço pequenos favores em troca de uma refeição. Tudo me soa estranhamente vazio...

Diria que meu coração também estaria vazio se não fosse por um certo _sentimento_ que habita nele.

Sinto pequenas gotículas caírem em meu rosto. Chuva. Seria melhor pensar num temporal. Esta maldita chuva só me faz lembrar do dia em que matei minha família. Não me arrependo de tê-lo feito; muito provavelmente meu corpo tombaria caso não tivesse provado o doce aroma da morte daquela vez.

_Mas por que simplesmente estas lágrimas teimam em escapar de meus olhos ?_

É porque sinto que estou voltando ao começo... Retornando as origens. Será que assim poderei dar um sentindo a minha vida ? Acho que não, mas talvez a compreenda melhor. Preciso primeiro me entender antes de tentar abraçar o mundo. Mas a grande verdade é que nunca deixei de ser o garotinho assustado que Shishio-san levou embora naquele dia tão chuvoso quanto este.

Tenho saudades dele... De Shishio-san e de...

Gostaria de ter mostrado a Shishio-san que ele estava errado. Que a filosofia dos mais fracos não era o correto. Mas qual seria o correto ? Não sei... Mas pelo menos eu tinha um significado mais consistente para a minha existência. Eu era a arma mais poderosa daquele que me estendera a mão e era orgulhoso disso, mesmo que Shishio-san fosse o pior dos mortais.

Uma carruagem passando tão rápido numa hora dessas ? Estranho... Está com as cortinas cerradas, não há como ver quem está lá dentro. Droga, não é hora para pensar em quem está dentro de um carro, preciso voltar e arrumar roupas secas. Mas por que a carruagem está parada ? Parece ter parado pelo fato de eu estar me aproximando dela...

- Soujirou ? – a porta se abriu e vi _aqueles_ _olhos azuis _me fitarem de cima a baixo – Entre, você vai pegar um resfriado.

- Aoshi-san ?

- Vamos, entre logo ! – ele me estendeu a mão.

Não posso acreditar que a pessoa que mais ansiara reencontrar estava diante de mim, me estendendo a mão ! Aceitei timidamente e subi, sentando-me a seu lado.

- Vou molhar todo o banco, Aoshi-san.

- O mais importante é você não pegar um resfriado. – sorriu – E me chame de Aoshi, Soujirou.

Meu coração está batendo descompassado ! Desde o dia em que conheci Aoshi tive certeza de que ele era diferente. Depois que soube de seu retiro espiritual após as batalhas contra Shishio-san, achei que talvez ele pudesse me mostrar o que tanto procurava.

- Tudo bem, Aoshi.

- Soujirou, diga-me, o que você tem feito nestes últimos anos ?

- Tenho buscado por algo que me dê vontade de viver.

- E achou ?

- Não sei.

- Vamos, deite, você deve estar cansado. – ele estava me puxando para seu ombro ? – Vou te levar lá para casa, amanhã nós conversaremos melhor. Apenas descanse.

- Muito obrigado, Aoshi.

Com minha cabeça encostada em seu ombro, fecho meus olhos, completamente corado.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Aoshi ?

- Diga, Soujirou. – a mão dele está alisando minha bochecha !

- A-aoshi, o que é o amor ?

- Amor ? - a voz dele está meio esquisita – É algo inexplicável. Mas, quando você o sentir, tenho certeza de que saberá. Será quando você der a sua vida por outra pessoa. É, acho que essa é uma boa explicação.

- Boa noite.

Melhor deixar que ele me conduza até a sua casa. Tenho as mais sinceras esperanças de que ele me ensine a descobrir este sentimento que todos procuram e que em tanto falam.

_Amor._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Simplesmente me deu vontade de escrever esta fic curtinha. Tudo bem que ela saiu completamente diferente do que eu imaginava, afinal iria dar ênfase aos sentimentos do Soujirou e não escreveria nada que enfocasse um shonen-ai com o Aoshi – eu não acho que eles formem um casal ! – mas meus dedos resolveram me desobedecer por hoje. Sei que é muito curtinha, não valia nem a pena publicá-la... Mas deixa para lá._

_**Reviews são sempre bem vindas !**_

3 de Agosto de 2005.

Chibiusa-chan


End file.
